


Start Of An End

by Galexyi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: He was just an ordinary heartbroken individual, fighting for survival in a world ruled by victories and defeats.
Relationships: Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 6





	Start Of An End

He was looking for something. Reaching his lean fingers deep into his pockets, he felt around for the silky piece of cloth he always kept with him for when his spectacles got dirty. His fingers traced and brushed over the cloth repeatedly until the sound of the footsteps grew softer and softer. Pulling the cloth from his pocket, he forced himself to raise his head up casually. The fingers curled around the cloth tightened their grip as his eyes caught sight of the other. It was simply too hard to not notice the other with his fluffy ash blonde hair.

His fingernails dug into his palm as he felt the familiar heat pool in his eyes. His eyes lingered on the other’s figure, tormented by the other’s wide smile until the other turned a corner and vanished out of sight. His trembling hands replaced the crushed cloth into his pocket. Keeping his eyes trained on the ground, he grabbed his equipment from the ground and followed the rest of his teammates to the booths.

Hands as heavy as his heart, patted his shoulders moments before they entered the stage. He headed straight for his seat, not giving himself the chance to look at the opposite booth. As time ticked away on his wrist, he finished setting up and stared at his blinking cursor. The door was pushed opened roughly, the noises from the crowd surrounding them momentarily before dying away. He quietly pinched his thighs, urging himself to focus. His headphones strangled his neck and his slender fingers rested on his cold hard keyboard and mouse. The game began.

As he guided his champion around the map, he willed his heart to be still. But the heat in his eyes never left. With every click of his mouse, his chest felt tighter and tighter. Breathing shallowly, he could not stop himself from looking away from the screen. Just one quick glance at the seat on his left and he found himself swallowing hard as longing curled in his abdomen. And fate laughs on cruelly at him as on screen, the one who carries his heart leaps into the mid lane and assists in securing his death.

The death timer counts down. He lived again painfully.

His mind brought up inconvenient thoughts. Reminders of the other’s sweet voice through the headphones. The other’s adorable sheepish laugh when he made a mistake and his joyful squeals when he secured a kill.

A bitter smile curved on Sanghyeok’s lips.

His concentration was long gone. His blurred vision could barely make out the bright screen in front of him. He could only barely force himself to continue clicking his mouse and pressing key after key.

And then it was over. The crimson colours on the screen stabbed at his eyes, dragging his foggy mind back to reality. He realised that the sounds of frantic mouse clicks were no longer ringing in his ears. Sanghyeok removed his headphones, letting the surrounding noises drag him back to reality. To the cold and harsh reality.

The team exited the booth and went into the waiting room. Inside the waiting room, all the team members gathered around the coach as he started discussing and analysing the game they had just played. His teammates listened silently, nodding their acknowledgement of the coach’s words. Sanghyeok knew he should be listening to the coach alongside his teammates, but he couldn’t help but end up watching them instead.

Their bowed heads conveyed their disappointment. Was that disappointment in themselves or in their teammates who were not able to perform as well? Sanghyeok didn’t share that disappointment.

All he could feel was a sense of relief that the suffocating game was over.

The planning and preparation for the second game had begun. If they won the next game, they could redeem themselves. If they lost, they would have failed to redeem themselves. Sanghyeok was usually full of ideas and inputs as they weaved a solid plan for the next game. Unique picks, the lanes they should target, small macro movements to adjust, he always had something to say. At this moment, he found himself without words.

How could he engage in the planning and preparation to defeat that person? To betray his heart or his team, it was a dilemma.

Sanghyeok excused himself to the washroom. He made his escape.

By some miracle, the toilet was empty. He was the only person who had escaped to it, seeking solace and quiet. Sanghyeok turned on the tap, letting the water flow before scooping it up. The cool water felt refreshing against his face. Drops of water slid down his face, gliding down his neck.

His eyes had closed instinctively and when he opened them again, he was faced with his own reflection in the mirror. His lips were stiffly pressed together, parting only to let out a long exhale. Part of the foundation caked on his face had been washed off, revealing the blemishes and imperfection beneath.

He placed his hands back beneath the tap, scooping up more water to wash away the last of the makeup on his face. Even if he washed off all his makeup, the makeup artist will just scold him for ruining their efforts before reapplying another layer of makeup.

But just for a while, he needed to breathe.

His makeup could be fixed. But who would fix his broken heart? Who can fix him?

He had taken off his glasses prior to washing his face and now, he placed them back on to examine himself more clearly in the mirror. There was nothing special about him. The extraordinary, world-famous legend, Faker was just a normal person with an average appearance. He was like everyone else.

He was just an ordinary heartbroken individual, fighting for survival in a world ruled by victories and defeats.

He dried his face off with some paper towels before tossing them into the bin. The momentary solace had provided temporary comfort but it could not protect him forever. He had to go back outside.

The second game would start soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
